Réflexions
by ViviTheFolle
Summary: Twilight Sparkle fait une découverte, et tente une expérience...


**Note: Je ne cautionne pas l'inceste et pourtant j'ai écrit cette fic... Appelons ça une expérience. Surtout que j'ai jamais écrit de romance auparavant. Bonne lecture et hésitez pas si à me dire si j'ai été nulle, huhu.**

* * *

Une légère brise faisait mouvoir lentement le feuillage obscur des arbres de la Forêt Everfree. L'herbe drue s'effaçait sous les sabots légers d'une jeune jument. Cet endroit ne lui faisait plus aussi peur qu'avant depuis qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller jusqu'aux ruines qu'il recelait. L'antique château des sœurs royales, avec son atmosphère pesante et majestueuse, faisait l'objet de rénovations, et c'était la Princesse Twilight Sparkle qui les supervisait. Cette dernière revenait justement d'une inspection, et était ravie de voir que les travaux avançaient bien. Son amie couturière se débrouillait à merveille avec les tapisseries auxquelles elle rendait leur douceur d'antan. Cependant, avant que le château ne soit de nouveau resplendissant comme autrefois, il faudrait du temps. Mais la jeune Princesse ne se laissait pas abattre, certaine que cette entreprise aboutirait. 

L'alicorne violette atteignit les marécages dont les eaux boueuses étaient infestées de monstres. D'énormes bulles explosaient, révélant la probable cachette d'une créature menaçante. Le calme apparent était trompeur, et la jument le savait bien. Avec prudence, elle resta sur la berge, observant chaque rocher, chaque branche. Tout pouvait trahir l'existence de l'un des mille yeux qui l'épiaient. Au loin, elle entendit un grondement sourd. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, le cœur battant. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les brumes lointaines, où elle cherchait vainement la présence d'une bête. Le rugissement se rapprocha. Sursautant, la jument se mit à trotter plus vite, sans cesser de regarder autour d'elle. Soudain, tout près d'elle, retentit le cri formidable, le cri du lion et de l'aigle mélangés qui s'achevaient par un bêlement. Elle se figea. Cet appel, c'était celui de la chimère en rut. S'il y avait une de ces créatures près d'elle, alors des dizaines d'autres seraient prêtes à un petit dîner en tête-à-tête, où le plat principal serait sûrement un steak d'alicorne. Déployant ses ailes, la jument décida de jouer la fille de l'air. 

Fendant les cieux avec une grâce toute relative, Twilight perdit bientôt le contrôle de son périple aérien et se retrouva à battre des ailes frénétiquement, incapable de retrouver son équilibre. Tombant à pic vers un bosquet de ronces, elle sentit que sa journée n'allait pas finir aussi bien qu'elle avait commencée. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle fit la rencontre d'un magnifique diable d'Everfree, une créature sauvage quadrupède, à fourrure noire, ressemblant à un ours de la taille d'un loup, se nourrissant de viande et dont la morsure pouvait facilement déchiqueter une jambe de poney. La jument mauve poussa un hennissement de frayeur et écarta la plupart des ronces avec sa magie. Galopant pour échapper au diable, elle vit le rocher scellant la caverne du légendaire Lac aux Reflets, que Pinkie avait utilisé pour se dupliquer. Ni une, ni deux, elle ouvrit le passage, bondit à l'intérieur et le boucha avec le rocher, laissant le diable d'Everfree s'écraser dessus.

* * *

Une fois à l'abri, Twilight décida de reprendre son souffle et s'approcha du bassin. Les magnifiques plantes dessinaient des enluminures végétales émettant une douce lumière. Ce spectacle titillait l'esprit scientifique de la Princesse. Elle toucha du bout du sabot la surface de l'eau limpide comme du cristal, si pure que chaque poney s'y reflétait à la perfection. Elle se contempla longuement, sa curiosité insatiable muant en fascination. Comment fonctionnait ce bassin exactement ? Comment pouvait-il reproduire quelque chose presque à l'identique ? Pinkie avait voulu se cloner afin d'être toujours avec ses amies et avait ainsi offert son côté « amitié » à ses clones, mais Twilight voulait percer les secrets du monde et se demandait ce que cela pouvait donner, transposé dans un reflet.  
Sa longue méditation fut troublée par le diable d'Everfree qui se démenait contre le rocher. Il voulait manger, et pour cela, il avait décidé d'enfoncer la porte qui le séparait de son en-cas. La ponette, paniquée, recula et tomba dans la froide eau mystique. 

Twilight se sentait disparaître. L'eau s'infiltrait partout, dans ses yeux, dans ses naseaux, dans ses oreilles, elle ruisselait dans sa bouche, l'empêchait de respirer. Elle se posa délicatement, comme une feuille tourbillonne dans le ciel de l'automne, au fond du bassin. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, elle ne luttait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait distinguer était le diable plongeant avec expertise pour remonter son corps de jument noyée. Soudain, quelque chose surgit en-dessous d'elle, l'emporta et avec une courbe gracieuse s'élança hors du Lac, laissant le diable d'Everfree patauger dans l'eau, stupéfait.  
La nouvelle arrivante se posa, s'ébroua, puis à nouveau prit son essor au-dessus de la forêt, avant de déposer Twilight à l'orée des bois menaçants. La jument cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais le résultat était bien là : une belle alicorne mauve, dont l'élégante crinière bleu nuit possédait deux mèches, l'une violette, l'une rose. Sa cutie mark était une étoile à six branches entourée d'étoiles blanches plus petites. Il s'agissait d'une copie parfaite. 

« Oh, par Celestia, je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien, Twilight !  
-Mais… Mais… glapit la Princesse, atterrée, alors qu'elle faisait briller sa corne.  
-Non, je t'en prie ! Ne me renvoie pas dans le bassin ! supplia le clone, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Comment es-tu sortie de l'eau ? Je n'ai pourtant pas prononcé la formule !  
-Tu as touché le fond du Lac aux Reflets, là où la magie créé des clones parfaits… Pinkie faisait naître des clones à la surface du lac, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne comportaient qu'une partie de ses pensées… Moi, je suis toi ! Je t'en prie, Twilight, ne me renvoie pas là-bas ! Laisse-moi vivre avec toi ! Je veux voir mes amies, moi aussi ! »  
La Princesse, abasourdie, ne savait que répondre. Elle se sentait bizarrement attirée par son clone. Sûrement le fait de savoir qu'elle était deux à la fois. Comment pouvait-il y avoir deux soi ? Ce n'était pas scientifiquement possible. Mais c'était magiquement possible ! Soudain, elle eut une illumination. Ce clone parfait pouvait l'aider dans des recherches !  
« Si tu veux, Twilight ! »  
Elle sursauta. Ah, oui… C'était elle… Elle pouvait déduire ce qu'elle pensait.  
« Désolée… Mais j'ai une idée ! Si nous nous séparons pendant un temps, que nous vivons d'autres choses sans nous voir, je ne serais plus un clone parfait ! Je serais… Moi, et tu seras toi ! »  
L'alicorne se plongea dans un abîme de réflexions. La perspective d'avoir un clone pas si parfait que cela la réjouit. Elle serait toujours elle-même, elle n'aurait pas de troubles d'identité, et en plus elle pourrait étudier le Lac aux Reflets grâce à quelqu'un qui en sortait ! Peut-on être ami avec soi-même ? Il fallait faire une enquête. La Princesse Celestia ne pourrait qu'approuver.  
« Eh bien… Twilight… Enfin, toi… Enfin, moi… » Elle poussa un profond soupir. « Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ?  
-Le nom de Twilight Sparkle n'est-il pas beau ?  
-Si, mais c'est pour éviter les confusions…  
-Mais j'aime ce nom… J'aimerais le garder… Si ça ne te dérange pas. »  
Twilight commençait déjà à se dire que ce clone n'était pas si parfait que cela. On aurait dit Fluttershy cachée dans Twilight. D'ailleurs, le clone rougissait légèrement. La Princesse soupira.  
« Très bien, si tu veux. » 

* * *

Afin de briser le lien du clonage, Twilight envoya l'autre Twilight avec Zecora, afin qu'elle apprenne à se comporter différemment. Quoi de mieux qu'un contact avec une autre ethnie pour avoir une nouvelle vision des choses ? Elle avait également prévenu Celestia, qui lui avait donné son accord à condition qu'elle cache l'existence du clone au grand public. La Princesse de l'Amitié avait également parlé avec ses amies. Spike avait des doutes au sujet du clone, Pinkie était ravie d'avoir une deuxième Twilight, Rainbow Dash demanda si elle savait voler, Rarity proposa de la relooker pour éviter les confusions, Applejack espéra que la Twilight d'origine savait ce qu'elle faisait et Fluttershy n'osa piper mot. Il fut convenu de ne rien dire à propos de la deuxième alicorne qui se promenait dans la forêt Everfree, et de cacher son existence autant que possible. Les six juments firent donc courir une rumeur comme quoi une manticore avait été vue aux abords de la lugubre forêt, ce qui fit détaler même les poneys les plus braves. 

Chaque semaine, la deuxième Twilight, cachée sous une longue cape noire, venait rendre visite à l'originale en compagnie de Zecora pour que la Princesse note les progrès accomplis par le clone. Cette dernière commençait à rimer naturellement, savait reconnaître plusieurs plantes exotiques rien que par leur odeur, pouvait préparer une potion guérissant le mal de ventre et avait acquis un grand sens de l'équilibre. Elle était particulièrement douée pour tenir sur un seul sabot, les ailes écartées. Chaque visite qui passait rendait la Princesse de plus en plus fière, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, dès que son clone quittait la bibliothèque, elle se sentait triste, voire désœuvrée, et comptait les jours qui la séparaient de leur prochaine rencontre. 

* * *

« Twilight ! »  
Cette fois-ci, la jument clonée était venue seule. Ce n'était pourtant pas le jour de la visite habituelle. Elle jeta sa cape en boule dans un coin avant de galoper jusqu'à la Princesse.  
« Twilight, ma créatrice et ma chère amie, Rainbow Dash m'a dit que je te trouverai ici ! Cela n'est guère étonnant, car tu quittes rarement le lieu présent.  
-Que puis-je pour toi ? sourit la jument mauve.  
-Ah, un grand malheur ronge mes ailes, je le crains ! Leurs plumes sont drues et sèches comme le foin ! Connais-tu la panacée qui de ce mal pourra me délivrer ? » demanda son clone, qui malgré ses belles rimes affichait une grimace de douleur.  
Twilight s'approcha des plumes de son clone. En effet, les ailes ne semblaient pas du tout entretenues. Les plumes étaient ébouriffées, presque prêtes à se casser. En même temps, son alter-ego ne devait pas souvent voler, en compagnie de Zecora ! Elle pensa d'abord à aller voir au spa, ou bien à demander à une de ses amies pégases, mais la perspective de pouvoir passer un moment seule à seule avec la deuxième Twilight l'enchanta.  
« Il faut te lisser les plumes. Je vais essayer de le faire… »  
Elle se coucha à côté de l'alicorne mauve, avant de saisir délicatement la première plume entre ses dents et de tirer légèrement. Les plumes glissèrent, doucement. Twilight se sentait fiévreuse, brûlante, mais elle continuait à lisser tendrement les ailes de la jument, qui ronronnait légèrement. La proximité de leurs corps chauds, le calme de la jument, la complicité silencieuse qui régnait entre elles faisait tourner la tête de la Princesse. Elle se surprit à passer lentement le sabot dans la crinière de son clone.  
Le travail méthodique prit fin au bout d'une demi-heure, trente minutes durant lesquels la Princesse avait guetté chaque bruit de pas. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Spike la voit dans cette délicate situation. Le clone se leva, la remercia chaleureusement, puis devint soudain écarlate.  
« Pardon ! » cria-t-elle en sortant à toute allure après avoir remis la cape.  
Twilight voulut la retenir, mais elle était déjà loin. La jument royale resta longuement immobile, à fixer l'horizon. Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais, et les larmes lui montaient presque aux yeux. 

Elle sut que l'amitié entre elle et son clone s'intensifiait, mais que c'était plus encore que cela. Ce sentiment, elle l'avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait rencontré un humain. Mais le brasier de miel qui consumait son cœur était plus vif, plus intense. Mais bien vite le doute l'assaillit. Aimer un reflet ! S'aimer soi-même ? Etait-ce bien correct ? N'était-ce pas la preuve d'un égocentrisme retentissant, d'un orgueil sans nom ? Twilight se sentait honteuse et sale. Elle se souvint de la légende de Narcisse, un poney qui tomba amoureux de son reflet et qui passa tant de temps à se contempler dans l'eau qu'il en mourut. Mais là, c'était différent. Twilight n'essayait pas d'étreindre de l'eau, elle ne touchait pas de crinière irréelle. Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Etait-ce permis ? S'aimer soi-même ? C'était plus que de l'amour-propre, plus encore même que de l'orgueil ! C'était la chose la plus monstrueuse qui soit ! Elle tournait follement en rond dans la bibliothèque, quand soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer. Elle manqua de s'évanouir quand elle reconnut la cape. 

Les deux Twilight étaient assises autour de la table au centre de la bibliothèque. La Princesse avait l'impression que l'univers entier allait s'effondrer.  
« Nous sommes liées, toi et moi, par un lien plus profond que tu le crois. »  
Elle avait parlé. Les sentiments étaient partagés. Mais était-ce raisonnable ? Un tel amour pouvait-il réellement exister ? Twilight pouvait-elle s'épouser elle-même ? Elle était prête à passer sa vie entière avec son clone, mais que faire ? Comment annoncer cette nouvelle à ses amies ? A sa famille ? Pire encore, que penserait la Princesse Celestia ?  
« Twilight, je…  
-Je sais que tu m'aimes… Ce sentiment, je l'éprouve de même… Et le trouble dans lequel tu es jetée de moi également s'est emparé ! Je vais retourner dans les eaux du bassin, je le fais pour ton propre bien !  
\- Jamais ! cria la Princesse, dont le cœur s'emballait.  
-C'est la seule solution ! J'ai pris ma décision !  
-Non ! Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Ecoute-moi bien ! » 

* * *

Twilight courait dans la forêt Everfree à toute vitesse. Elle y passait désormais le plus clair de son temps, en donnant comme excuse l'envie d'explorer le château royal et d'en réaliser une carte. En vérité, elle connaissait le château aussi bien que la magie de l'amitié. Enfin, l'altière silhouette de l'immense bâtisse se découpa dans le ciel. La Princesse y pénétra, galopa le long des couloirs, puis descendit dans les profondeurs du château afin de découvrir l'Orgue de Commande. Elle pressa quelques touches, avant de remonter comme une fusée dans la bibliothèque royale. Au milieu de la poussière des livres, l'amour de sa vie avançait doucement. Les deux Twilight se jetèrent dans les sabots l'une de l'autre.  
« Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui, ma tendre amie ? demanda l'alicorne d'une voix douce.  
-Aujourd'hui seulement ? J'ai réussi à me libérer pour la semaine… Et si on en profitait ? »  
Leurs bouches s'unirent. Dehors, le soleil se coucha en illuminant l'avenir d'une lueur radieuse.


End file.
